wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Druga ojczyzna/24
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XXIV. Rozmowa z powodu albatrosa. — Przyjaźń pomiędzy małym Bobem i ptakiem. — Fabrykacya świec. — Nowy powód boleści. — Poszukiwania daremne i rozpacz. — Krzyk albatrosa. Życie na wysepce wciąż płynęło tak samo, jak rozpoczęło się od 26 października, w dniu złowrogim rozbicia szalupy. Długie dni schodziły na rozmowie, którą dzielna i odważna Jenny podtrzymywała. Najczęściej kapitan Gould i John Block rozmawiali o przyszłości, i zapytywali siebie, czy wysepka ich leżała na prawdę na zachód oceanu Spokojnego? Sternik miał niejakie wątpliwości pod tym względem. — Czy przybycie albatrosa dało ci do myślenia, i z tego wnosisz, że leży więcej na północ niż przypuszczamy? — Tak, mój kapitanie... a kto wie?... może w sąsiedztwie oceanu Indyjskiego... Albatros łatwiej może przebyć setki mil bez odpoczynku, niż tysiące... — A gdyby tak było, gdybyśmy się pomylili co do położenia wysepki, gdyby znajdowała się tylko o kilkanaście mil od Nowej Szwajcaryi, czyż to nie wszystko jedno, jak gdyby była o setki, jeśli my jej opuścić nie możemy! Czyż trzeba mówić, że ptak szybko odpoczął i nie okazywał ani obawy ani dzikości. Niekiedy naprzykład wznosił się w górę ku płaskowzgórzu, i siadał na szczycie, wydając krzyki. — Zaprasza nas mówił wtedy sternik. Gdyby tylko chciał skrzydeł pożyczyć, podjął bym się wznieść aż tam... i spojrzeć na drugą stronę... Prawdopodobnie tamta strona nie więcej od tej warta... lecz byłaby pewność przynajmniej!... Najlepszym przyjacielem albatrosa był mały Bob. Bawili się razem na piasku i nigdy do żadnej kłótni nie przyszło pomiędzy dzieckiem i ptakiem. Zaczęto teraz myśleć o blizkiej porze deszczowej, o zimnych bałwanach, wpadających na ląd, wichrach i burzach. Zabezpieczono wejście do groty żaglami z szalupy; trawy morskie wysuszone zbierano na posłanie. Pozostała tylko konieczność oświetlenia wewnętrznego, na czas jak roboty na zewnątrz ustaną. Sternik i Frank z pomocą Jenny Doll, zabrali się do fabrykacyi grubych świec z tłustości psów morskich. Po południu dnia 17-go, stał się wypadek, którego następstw nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć. Wiadomo, że Bob z największą przyjemnością bawił się z albatrosem na wybrzeżu. Matka pilnowała, żeby się nie oddalał. Lecz gdy ptak i Bob zostawali w grocie, nie było żadnej przyczyny, żeby ich pilnować. Było już około trzeciej godziny po południu, zbliżała się chwila podwieczorku. Pani Wollston poszła ku grocie, wołając na syna... Bob nie odpowiadał. Wtedy sternik zaczął krzyczeć: — Bob!... Bob!... na podwieczorek! Dziecko się nie pokazywało. — Gdzie on może być u dyabła?... mówił John Block idąc na wybrzeże, i wołając: — Bob!... Bob!... Dziecka nigdzie nie było. — Niewidzieliście Boba? — pytał Jamesa, Fritza i Franka. — Nie, — odpowiedział Frank. — Przed pół godziną bawił się z albatrosem — dodał Fritz. — A szukaliście go w grocie?... zapytał kapitan Gould. Fritz skoczył do groty, przeszukał wszystkie kąty i powrócił bez dziecka. Pani Wollston biegała jak błędna. — Fritz... James... odezwał się kapitan Gould, — chodźcie ze mną, obejdziemy przylądek... Może Bob zagrzebał się w trawy morskie... — Dobrze, my tymczasem z panem Frankiem, obejrzymy zatokę. — A przylądek — dodał Frank. Możebne jest, że Bob chciał wdrapać się nań i stoczył się w jaką dziurę. W pół godziny, powrócili wszyscy, po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach. Suzan wybuchła głośnym płaczem... — Ale gdzie ptak?... zapytał Frank, patrząc dokoła. — Czy obydwa zniknęli?... dodał kapitan Gould. Z nadchodzącą nocą wobec strasznej rozpaczy ojca i matki, na widok Suzan, której słowa bez związku kazały się obawiać o rozum, Jenny, Doll, kapitan Gould i jego towarzysze, niewiedzieli co począć. Powrócili do groty, lecz nikt spać nie myślał. Około godziny czwartej nad ranem, Fritz siedzący w głębi groty usłyszał jakiś słaby krzyk za ścianą. Nadstawił ucha, a obawiając się, czy się nie myli, przywołał kapitana. — Słuchaj, kapitanie — rzekł. Kapitan słuchał. — Słyszę głos ptaka — rzekł. — Tak... głos ptaka!.. powiedział Fritz. — Więc tam jest próżnia za ścianą... — Zapewne — i może jaki korytarz, który prowadzi na zewnątrz... — Masz racyę, Fritz. — A jeśli albatros jest tam — rzekł Fritz — mały Bob musi być także. — Ale którędy tam się dostali obydwa?... zapytaj kapitan. — Dowiemy się!... odparł sternik. John Block zapalił grubą świecę. Że albatros był za ścianą, nie podlegało wątpliwości, ponieważ krzyk jego wciąż się dawał słyszeć. W każdym razie, jeżeli nie wcisnął się przez jaką szparę zewnętrzną, należało przekonać się, czy ściana w głębi nie miała otworu. Ze świecą w ręce sternik badał ścianę. Na jej powierzchni zauważył tylko kilka szpar wązkich, przez które ani albatros ani Bob by się nie przecisnął. Prawda, w niższej części ściany była dziura na dwadzieścia pięć cali średnicy, dość szeroka, żeby nią przeszło dziecko i ptak. Jednak, ponieważ krzyk albatrosa ustał, wszyscy pomyśleli, że kapitan Gould, sternik i Fritz byli w błędzie. Jenny wtedy zajęła miejsce sternika i pochyliwszy się do otworu, zawołała kilka razy ptaka, przyzwyczajonego do jej głosu i pieszczot. Krzyk jej odpowiedział i prawie zaraz albatros wyszedł z otworu. — Bob!... Bob!... powtórzyła Jenny. Dziecko ani odpowiedziało, ani się nie pokazało... — Czekajcie... rzekł sternik. Ukląkł na ziemi, powiększył otwór, wyrzucając piasek poza siebie i zapuścił się w niego. W minutę potem, ukazał się z zemdlonym małym Bobem na rękach, który niebawem odzyskał przytomność, w objęciach matki.